Real World/Road Rules Challenge: The Inferno 3
The Inferno 3 is the 14th season of the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. It premiered on April 10th, 2007 and concluded on July 10th, 2007 with the "Blazed and Confused: Top Ten Moments" special. It is the third installment in the Inferno trilogy and follows the 2005 season, The Inferno II. Description Get prepared for the most intense Inferno yet. We're now 14 seasons into the Real World/Road Rules Challenge and this is the third Inferno, so expect the unexpected as we take 20 competitors deep into the wilds of South Africa. We've split these familiar individuals into two teams. One team is built from loyalty and trust. The other team is formed on a basis of manipulation and lies. Despite the differences between them, both teams have a common goal: Win. But what will they win? Oh, the prize is a very nice chunk of change. With each individual Challenge worth $15,000 and the final Challenge carrying a $150,000 price tag, there's more than $400 large at stake here. And only those who survive to reach the end get the money in their team's bank account and a shot at winning the final mission. Here's how Real World/Road Rules Challenge: Inferno 3 is going to work: Over the course of the competition, the Bad Asses and the Good Guys will compete in Challenges as teams and individuals. After each team mission, each team must choose someone from the opposition to go into The Inferno, alternating male and female selections week-by-week. Ah, but that won't necessarily seal their fate. Oh no. The chosen Bad Ass and Good Guy will be given an opportunity to save themselves from The Inferno. All they'll have to do is outperform their teammates during the next individual mission. If they do, they'll win the Life Shield. The Life Shield gives a competitor the option to chose someone else from their team to take their place and face off in The Inferno. Additionally, if someone else wins the Life Shield, that person could save the chosen team member by making the ultimate Real World/Road Rules Challenge sacrifice: opting to go into The Inferno in their place. As always, in The Inferno will put to the test the courage, endurance and strength of each of these competitors. But most of all, it will challenge their will to survive and the depth of their desire to take home the cash. Place your bets ... Cast | |} Game Summary Elimination chart : The contestant was saved by another contestant with a Life Shield. : The contestant won the Life Shield and saved themselves. : The contestant won the Life Shield and put themselves in the Inferno. : The contestant was placed in the Inferno by the Life Shield winner. Notes: *Before any challenges took place, CT was removed from the game for drunkenly punching Davis. Derrick was brought in as CT's replacement. *The Life-Shield in Episode 4 was only awarded to the nominee of the winning team - The Good Guys. *At the "Smash House" Inferno, Timmy broke all of his glass panes plus the last pane first. But TJ delivered the news that Timmy actually missed a pane of glass. The win was then given to Abram, and Timmy was disqualified and sent home. *The "Captain's Chair" challenge in Episode 13 was designated as both a male and a female Inferno nomination. The male Inferno elimination was held after the "Hook Me" challenge, while the female Inferno elimination was held after the "Nothin' But Net" challenge. Inferno Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant lost the final challenge : The contestant won the Life Shield and saved themselves. : The contestant won the Life Shield but did not use it. : The contestant was safe from the Inferno. : The contestant was selected to go into the Inferno. : The contestant was saved by the Life Shield winner. : The contestant was selected to go into the Inferno and won. : The contestant was put into the Inferno by the Life Shield winner and won. : The contestant was put into the Inferno by the Life Shield winner and won by default. : The contestant won the Life Shield, went into the Inferno and won. : The contestant lost in the Inferno and was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition due to physical violence or disqualified from the competition in the Inferno and was eliminated. Gallery AbramI3.png|'Bad Ass' Abram AceI3.png|'Good Guy' Ace AltonI3.png|'Good Guy' Alton AneesaI3.png|'Bad Ass' Aneesa CaraI3.png|'Good Guy' Cara ColieI3.png|'Good Guy' Colie DannyI3.png|'Bad Ass' Danny DavisI3.png|'Good Guy' Davis EvelynI3.png|'Bad Ass' Evelyn JanelleI3.png|'Bad Ass' Janelle JennI3.png|'Bad Ass' Jenn JohnnyI3.png|'Good Guy' Johnny KennyI3.png|'Bad Ass' Kenny PaulaI3.png|'Good Guy' Paula RachelI3.png|'Good Guy' Rachel SusieI3.png|'Good Guy' Susie TimmyI3.png|'Good Guy' Timmy TonyaI3.png|'Bad Ass' Tonya TyrieI3.png|'Bad Ass' Tyrie Category:Seasons Category:The Inferno 3